Armatures made of laminates may be seen in EP2466915, WO2016/099928, U.S. Pat. No. 8,792,672, EP2466915 and US2010/0284561.
In a first aspect, the invention relates to an armature for a moving armature receiver comprising:                a U-shaped element with a first leg, a second leg and a central portion,        a flat elongated portion having a first and a second end and defining a plane, the elongated portion extending between the first and second legs,        a first and a second sheet extending from the first end,        
the first sheet having a first portion extending away from the plane on one side of the plane,
the second sheet having a second portion extending away from the plane on another side of the plane
where the first and second portions are attached to the central portion.
In this context, an armature usually is an element configured to have a portion thereof fastened to e.g. a transducer housing, and to have another, magnetically transmissive or conducting, element thereof extend through a coil tunnel and a magnet assembly airgap and to vibrate in correspondence with a varying current fed to the coil.